Gorgostroika
The Gorgostroika is a female Brute Wyvern introduced in "Monster Hunter Destiny: Caliosteo Clash". She is unique in that she is always Frenzied, which is a trait she shares with Zinodious. English: Gorgostroika Japanese: ?? Latin: Gorgosaurus demens In-Game Information A dark brute wyvern that has never been spotted without the influence of the Frenzy. Its heavy footfalls cause the earth to tremble, and its rotten breath is sufficient to paralyze its prey. Beware, it is faster and more armored than most monsters. Basic Information Monster Class: Brute Wyverns Weakness: Fire Element: none Status Ailments: Paralysis, Frenzied Habitats: Boney Boneyard, Haunted Grove Behavior: *Feeds from a monster carcass when low on stamina *Huffs Frenzy gas when enraged *Drops an item when she eats *Causes a small, localized quake whenever she attacks Physiology and Behavior The Gorgostroika is a dinosaur-like creature that has only been seen in dark forests and plains. Her soft skin is protected by an odd, gap-filled shell that serves as surprisingly formidable armor. While she seems slow, she is actually surprisingly fast and can close in on her prey rapidly. Her mouth is festering with bacteria and other microorganisms, and she breathes the harmful pests onto her foes in order to paralyze them. All sightings of Gorgostroika show them exhibiting the symptoms of the Frenzy. Whether they are very susceptible to the virus or actually produce it on their own is still a mystery. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Gorgostroika is always infected by the Frenzy. The existence of Apex Gorgostroika has not been confirmed. In Monster Hunter Destiny Introductory Cutscene Location: Boney Boneyard Area 1 Synopsis: On the barren plain of Area 1, the corpse of a monster lays in the grass, looking half-decayed. The hunter cautiously approaches the carcass and bends down to examine it, only to stand back up while waving a hand to clear the smell of rotting flesh. The hunter walks around the monster until he/she reaches the head. Cautiously, the hunter takes a few more steps and lightly kicks the monster in the jaw. There is no response, but when the hunter bends down again to examine the creature's teeth, the camera focuses on the monster's eye - it opens! With a roar, the Gorgostroika jumps into the air and lands heavily on her feet, almost crushing the hunter. Taking a deep breath, she then exhales a stream of black mist that envelops the screen. When the fog clears, the hunter has caught the Frenzy, and the Gorgostroika lets out a roar as the hunt begins. Available Quests ''Note: Gorgostroika can only be fought in the Haunted Grove if the corresponding expansion pack has been installed.'' G-Rank The Walking Dead: *''Goal'': Hunt a Gorgostroika *''Location'': Boney Boneyard (Night) *''Environment'': Stable *''Client'': Hell Hunter *''Description'': We're the Unbeatable Hell Hunters - not even the undead are safe from US! We hear that a walking monster corpse has been sighted in the boneyard! Sounds interesting, but we have better things to do. Take care of it for us. Back to the Afterlife: *''Goal'': Hunt 2 Gorgostroikas *''Location'': Boney Boneyard (Night) / Haunted Grove (Night) *''Location'': Stable / Stable *''Client'': Necromancer *''Description'': Egad! I was practicing a spell, and I slipped and fell in the middle of it! My mistake has caused two dead wyverns to return to our realm and start tearing it apart! Send them back, hunter! The Hammer and the Anvil: *''Goal'': Hunt a Gorgostroika and Zinodious *''Location'': Boney Boneyard (Night) *''Environment'': Stable *''Client'': Concerned Troverian *''Description'': The Zinodious strikes with power and finesse, and the Gorgostroika takes earth-shaking blows like nothing. When I saw those two battling in the graveyard, I thought of the tools of my trade. But will those tools be used to bring down my village? A-Rank Death Breath: *''Goal'': Capture a Gorgostroika *''Location'': Boney Boneyard (Night) / Haunted Grove (Night) *''Environment'': UNSTABLE (Zinodious or Tefflaceras) / UNSTABLE (Gigginox or Hallowed Ceanataur) *''Client'': Biologist *''Description'': Fascinating - the Gorgostroika's saliva contains never-before-seen species of bacteria! What? You say it contains samples of the Frenzy as well? Glorious! Go fetch one so that I may study it! Flesh and Bones: *''Goal'': Hunt a Saladasaurus and Gorgostroika *''Location'': Boney Boneyard (Night) / Haunted Grove (Night) *''Environment'': Stable / Stable *''Client'': Guildmaster *''Description'': Well, hunter, an urgent matter awaits you. The wilds are home to two brutes - one of bones and one of flesh, each of which must be slain if peace is to be restored to the realm of the living. Evil Reigning (Event): *''Goal'': Hunt a Gorgostroika and Zinodious *''Location'': Haunted Grove (Night) *''Environment'': UNSTABLE (Gobul or Baruragaru) *''Client'': Priestly Sage *''Description'': Oh, we are doomed! From the depths of the underworld, two demons come forth, bringing plague and fear to the ghostly forest! Only the bravest of hunters can slay these creatures that Hell has sent against us! Items/Carves G-Rank Body x3: Gorgo Cortex, Gorgo Piel, Gorgo Muscle, Gorgo Scalp, Omniplegia Sac, Gorgo Longfang Capture Rewards: Gorgo Muscle, Omniplegia Sac, Gorgo Cortex, Gorgo Piel x2, Gorgo Muscle x2, Gorgo Scalp Break Head x2: Gorgo Tendril, Gorgo Longfang x3, Gorgo Scalp, Omniplegia Sac Break Back: Gorgo Cortex x2, Gorgo Muscle Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, Gorgo Longfang A-Rank Body x3: Gorgo Spondylus, Gorgo Dermis, Gorgo Tissue, Gorgo Chine, Motion-Locked Sac, Gorgo Deathfang Capture Rewards: Gorgo Tissue, Motion-Locked Sac, Gorgo Spondylus, Gorgo Dermis x2, Gorgo Tissue x2, Gorgo Chine Break Head x2: Gorgon's Crest, Gorgo Deathfang x3, Gorgo Tendril, Gorgo Chine, Motion-Locked Sac, Gorgo Longfang x5 Break Back: Gorgo Spondylus x2, Gorgo Tissue, Gorgo Muscle x3 Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, Gorgo Deathfang Item Descriptions G': *'Gorgo Cortex: A shell that, when whole, leaves cavernous gaps of skin and flesh exposed to the elements. *'Gorgo Piel': This skin is so thin that the slightest exertion tears it. Intact in places under the shell. *'Gorgo Muscle': Gorgostroika's muscles burst through its skin in some places, making it a living anatomy lesson. *'Gorgo Scalp': Hard shell that forms atop the Gorgostroika's head, protecting it from dangerous collisions. *'Gorgo Longfang': A hideously long tooth that is infested with bacteria. Not even the most powerful sanitizer can clean it. *'Gorgo Tendril': This serpentine horn grows from the back of a brute wyvern's head, bringing to mind a deadly gorgon. A''': ''Note': Motion-Locked Sacs can be carved from other monsters that use Paralysis. *'Gorgo Spondylus': This shell is incredibly tough, but leaves many spots exposed, much like some hunters' armor. *'Gorgo Dermis': Vile skin that writhes with the Frenzy. When torn, the virus escapes and wreaks havoc. *'Gorgo Tissue': Muscle too dense to be contained inside the Gorgostroika. This speaks volumes of its vast power. *'Gorgo Chine': The hardest part of the Gorgostroika's shell. Its skill is used like a battering ram. *'Gorgo Deathfang': A chillingly long fang that evokes nightmares. The bacteria swarming on its surface cannot be removed. *'Gorgon's Crest': This crest of spines brings to mind the gorgon Medusa. Gorgostroika is hideous enough to petrify its foes. *'Motion-Locked Sac': Contains a deadly neurotoxin. Instant and deadly paralysis awaits those who come into contact with it. Attacks ''Note: Gorgostroika causes a small, localized quake whenever she attacks.'' Normal Abio Rush: Gorgostroika can rapidly run toward an opponent to close distance, much like Abiorugu. Deadly Fangs: Takes two slow steps backwards and raises her head, then suddenly runs forward and swings her head down, slamming her teeth into the target. (Frenzied) Shoulder Tackle: Noticeably draws back a bit, then charges sideways a fair distance. Terror Blast: Stands up tall and pulls her head back while Frenzy gas huffs from her mouth. Then, after a pause, she will face forward and open her jaws, releasing a dark projectile that explodes with Frenzy when it hits. (Frenzied) Tail Bash: Raises her tail, then turns and whips it to the side, roaring at the end. Cranial Upper: Similarly to Barroth, she will point her head to the ground noticeably, then charge at the target full speed ahead. The attack ends with an uppercut with the head that sends the target flying. Lethal Stun: Takes a few steps either backwards or forwards while raising her head way up, then bends down and breathes out a stream of yellow gas from left to right. (Paralysis) Heavy Stomp: Raises her right foot way up, holds it for a second, then brings her foot down hard, causing a huge quake that makes the ground crack. Fangs-Tail Combo: Executes a Deadly Fangs attack before going into a Tail Bash. Corpse Breath: Gorgostroika will move her head and upper body in a slow circle and gradually inhale while yellow gas huffs from her mouth. She then lowers her head to the ground while exhaling a large wave of yellow gas that spreads out before her and deals huge damage. (Paralysis) Roar: Paws at the ground once with each of her feet, then raises her head and roars loudly. Can be blocked with Earplugs. A-Rank Only Fearsome Roar: Takes a step forward, stands tall, and moves her head in an arc while releasing a damaging roar. Yellow gas spills from her mouth and floats down to the ground as she roars, which hangs around for a little while. (Paralysis) Equipment Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -30 *Water +20 *Thunder -5 *Ice +10 *Earth (0) *Sky (0) *Dragon -10 Skills: Defense Up (M), Antivirus, Quake Resistance, Critical Draw, Fire Res -10 A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -30 *Water +30 *Thunder +5 *Ice +20 *Earth +10 *Sky +10 *Dragon (0) Skills: Defense Up (XL), Antivirus, Quake Resistance, Critical Draw, Fire Res -20 Weapons Gorgostroika does not have weapons of her own, but her materials are used to help upgrade Frigisaurus weapons. Notes *Gorgostroika is featured in "Fossil Fighters: Frontier" as the companion of one of the main villains. *Her Latin name means "demented gorgon reptile". *The skill Quake Resistance is highly recommended for fighting Gorgostroika. She causes an earthquake whenever she attacks. *Blue sharpness is required to get through Gorgostroika's armor. In A-Rank, Purple sharpness is needed. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255